


Rose Tico, Resistance Mechanic, is an actual character

by AstriferousSprite



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Gen, IM BITTER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: In which Rose Tico is her own character and actually appears in this fic.





	Rose Tico, Resistance Mechanic, is an actual character

"If you're going to tag me in your fic," said Rose bitterly, polishing her blaster, "at least put me in the god damn story, fuck's sake."

**Author's Note:**

> over half of the fic in her tag doesn't even properly have her as a character (ie she has one line of dialogue/is mentioned once/isn't even in the work) and this is why god has abandoned us


End file.
